Hi-5 Series 4, Episode 40 (Making a movie)
Making a movie is the fortieth episode from Hi-5 Series 4. Segments Everyone gets a job for the Hi-5 movie: *KELLIE and Chats write the script. *CHARLI is the choreographer until Kellie tells her there won't be any dances in the movie anymore. *KATHLEEN makes the props for the movie, including the costumes and a signpost. *CHARLI acts like a signpost. *TIM makes the sound effects and a song for the movie. *CHARLI and the Hi-5 band do adventurer moves together. *NATHAN gets the set ready. *CHARLI acts like a sneaky, greedy adventurer. *SHARING STORIES: For the Hi-5 movie, Chats tells us a story about two adventurers (Tim and Kellie) looking for a purple and pink singing platypus (Kathleen), and a greedy adventurer (Charli) tries to stop them because she wants a treasure, but a wombat (Nathan) leads them to the platypus creek. Gallery Kellie S4 E40.png Charli S4 E40 1.png Kathleen S4 E40.png Charli S4 E40 2.png Tim S4 E40.png Charli S4 E40 3.png Nathan S4 E40.png Charli S4 E40 4.png Sharing Stories S4 E40.png Trivia *During Kellie's segment, she said her last name. *Kellie changed the script six times in the entire episode. *No segments in this episode were repeated in Series 6. Songlets ;Word play Let's make up a story, something really grand An amazing adventure with the Hi-5 band ... set up on a quest, they'll travel near and far ... overcome the problems, no matter what they are. Let's make up a story, something really grand An amazing adventure with the Hi-5 band ... set up on a quest, they'll travel near and far ... overcome the problems, no matter what they are. ;Body move #01 I make up a dance, something really smooth An amazing routine, so the Charli can groove I'll dance up a big storm, shine like a bright star Outside step across the stage, no move will be to hard. ;Puzzles and patterns Make a frock, make a sign, everything will turn up fine Making things you need when you make a movie. Make an ear, make a sign, everything will turn up fine Making things you need when you make a movie. ;Body move #02 Up, down, which way to town? Left, right, please share the light North, south, east or west Signpost, tell me which way is best Tell me, tell me which way to go You're the one in the know. Let's get on with the show. ;Making music We're Amazing Andrew and... We're Daring Derek and Awesome Allie... We adventure everyday... We walk and climb... all the time... Yes, we're on our way. We're Daring Derek and Awesome Allie, we adventure everyday We walk and climb all the time, yes, we're on our way. ;Body move #03 I am an adventurer with plenty of energy A travel life through day and night and journey across the sea Today I have to climb all the way there and back So I'm climbing along while singing this song as I venture down the track. I am an adventurer with plenty of energy A travel life through day and night and journey across the sea Today I have to climb all the way there and back So I'm climbing along while singing this song as I venture down the track. ;Shapes in space I have to make a special place, this is how it's going to be There'll be tall mountain range, rolling hills and trees The fresh water flowing from the valleys to the sea The earth and sky around us, that's how this place will be. ;Body move #04 Step, step, step, step, step, step One, two, three Be an adventurer with me An adventurer with me. ;Sharing stories We're Daring Derek and Awesome Allie, we adventure everyday We walk and climb all the time, yes, we're on our way. When you hear my song, it will carry you along Your heart will blow, you love will grow and nothing will go wrong. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Tim Harding Category:Charli Robinson Category:Episodes that starts with a Word Play segment Category:Episodes that Chats read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep with no segments repeated in Series 6 Category:Ep about teams Category:Ep about making Category:Ep about movies & films Category:Ep about getting ready Category:Ep about writing Category:Ep about computers Category:Ep about dancing Category:Ep about dresses Category:Ep about rocks Category:Ep about ears Category:Ep about signs Category:Ep about dressing up & costumes Category:Ep about acting Category:Ep about practicing Category:Ep about sounds Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about adventures Category:Ep about actions Category:Ep about places Category:Ep about mountains Category:Ep about rivers Category:Ep about bridges Category:Ep about cameras Category:Ep about platypus Category:Ep about wombats Category:Ep about looking & searching Category:Ep about singing Category:Ep about treasures Category:Ep about friends Category:Ep about working & jobs